<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Tell You This by ChristophKruspe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247541">Let Me Tell You This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristophKruspe/pseuds/ChristophKruspe'>ChristophKruspe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Weight Gain, in a positive way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristophKruspe/pseuds/ChristophKruspe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneider enjoys the ways their relationship has changed Richard: A snapshot of domestic bliss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Tell You This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written and edited in an hour on my phone. Self indulgent fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner, wine, a movie at home: they really were having the perfect evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schneider cued up Richard’s choice of movie (of course) on netflix and sat back on the couch, pleasantly buzzed and hoping Richard was in the mood to cuddle. He heard a <em>ping!</em> from the kitchen, followed by a few muffled swears as the love of his life battled with a piping hot bag of popcorn and, he hoped, won. A minute or two later he rounded the doorway, a large mixing bowl in one hand and two glasses of wine balanced together in the other.</p>
<p>Schneider took a minute to openly stare: This version of Richard was so unlike the man he had first met, or even the man he knew him to be just a few short years ago. He seemed happy, for one thing, and it wasn’t the chemical happiness of coke or the high his work gave him. The worry lines were still there on his face, but he was more prone to smiling now. He was more like a teddy bear than a rock star, at least in the comfort of his own home, though his temper occasionally got the better of him. Schneider could hardly say he wasn’t the same way there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard plopped himself down into Schneider’s lap without care, causing him to let out a grunt of surprise. He gave a good-natured smack to his thigh, and Richard smirked over his shoulder. Schneider wrapped an arm around Richard’s middle and pulled him into a hug, almost making him drop his popcorn. Richard was a lot squishier than he had been at the beginning of their relationship, and he took any opportunity to cuddle him with glee. Richard just laughed at him as usual and used his tongue to pick up individual pieces of popcorn.</p>
<p>Schneider wondered why until Richard laced the fingers of their free hands together and brought them up to rest comfortably on his belly. They stayed there until Richard dropped his first popcorn, at which point he sighed, untwined their fingers, and patted Schneider’s hand to keep it in place. Schneider’s fingers found their way under the hem of his shirt without him even realising it. It had become second nature, after Richard had started gaining “relationship weight”, for his hands to gravitate to the new softness, and this was no exception. His thumb stroked over smooth, pale skin where it was pushing down the waistband of sweatpants that had fit him only a month ago. There was a little over two inches of space between them and the shirt Richard was wearing, no matter how much he tried to pull it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Need some new clothes, <em>Liebes</em>?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He faked a pout, ‘Not enjoying the view?’ He looked down at himself, smoothing a hand down the swell of his belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schneider admired the double chin that softened his once-sharp jawline every time he dipped his head. ‘You know I didn’t say that. Forgot for a second how tight you like your outfits, I guess.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It wouldn’t be tight if you weren’t always spoiling me with your fancy dinners, would it?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I didn’t hear you turning them down, darling.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I know how my boyfriend likes his men...’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Like you weren’t just waiting for an excuse to get chubby, you said so yourself!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard turned and stuck his tongue out at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gasped in mock offence. With one hand he grabbed the bowl, setting it out of harm’s way. The fingers of his other hand ran up to his boyfriend’s waist and dug in, making him twist and squeal. He wrapped his left leg around Richard’s and tightened his other arm across his chest to hold him still as he continued to tickle him. Richard flailed and giggled, narrowly avoiding elbowing Schneider in the head twice before they both needed a break to catch their breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schneider loosened his limbs and let Richard fall back against his chest. With his head over his shoulder like that he could see almost exactly what Richard did when he looked down at himself, and if he hadn’t already loved Richard’s body he would have understood the appeal at that moment. There was more to Richard than his beauty, but he was beautiful all the same. He pressed a kiss below his ear and shuffled to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>Richard sat up and took the opportunity to turn around and straddle Schneider’s lap instead, steadying himself with a hand on either shoulder. Without even thinking, Schneider’s hands moved to grab his well-padded arse.</p>
<p>Not quite nose-to-nose, Richard quirked his head to the side. ‘What’s got you all worked up tonight?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Love looks good on you, that’s all.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard leaned in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are like popcorn for writers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>